


Deal

by Rebness



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebness/pseuds/Rebness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt and Jesse stave off the loneliness with an impromptu game of poker. I dunno, this is trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

'Hit me.'

Walt reached across the table and handed Jesse the card. He watched with a smirk as Jesse turned it over to reveal a 7.

'Aww, come on!' said Jesse. He slammed the card down onto the table. He fixed Walt with a malevolent icy stare as he picked his own final card and regarded it silently. Jesse grabbed his bottle of beer and took a long swig, then pointed it accusingly at Walt. 'I don't got all night, okay? You gonna tell me what you got?'

Walt flicked his gaze to Jesse, then the cards. He lay them neatly on the table, turning them over to reveal three of a kind. 'I win again,' he said serenely.

'That's the fifth time! I'm getting sick of this stupid goddamn game!'

'You're only getting sick of it because you are losing.' Walt gathered the cards up again. 'Another round?'

'Yeah,' said Jesse. He ran a hand over his face irritably. 'Because I want to see your stupid face when I finally beat you.'

'I'm sure you will,' said Walt in that condescending tone he knew Jesse hated. 'But you're still losing right now, and we had a deal, so it's time you said goodbye to the shirt.'

Jesse wrinkled his nose. 'Nah, I don't want to.' He gestured to the pile of clothes next to him. 'Give me a break, I've got barely anything on now.' He clutched at his shirt protectively; he was down to his watch, shirt and briefs and was starting to feel both vulnerable and silly. 'I'm gonna freeze my ass off.'

'You won't,' said Walt. 'That'll happen when I beat you in the next round and your briefs go.'

'Fuck you, my watch is next.'

Walt nodded. 'Good to see you've made your peace with losing already.'

'In your dreams, bitch.'

Walt shuffled the pack again, while Jesse watched him suspiciously for signs of cheating or reading the cards. He couldn't understand how Walt could manage that, though: his eyes were cold and analytical as he shuffled, sure, but he was shuffling so fast that surely it wasn't possible for him to read them. 'Here,' said Walt finally. 'Choose a couple of cards. Good. Now, we're ready for the next round. Just take off your shirt.'

'Are you fucking serious right now?'

'Deadly.'

'Homo!' spat Jesse furiously. He reached over his head and pulled the shirt off, flinging it onto the seat next to him. 'Get a good look, you dirty old perv,' he sneered. When Walt insolently did just that, he flushed and grabbed a cushion. He sat cross-legged on the couch, hugging the cushion close to him to preserve what little remained of his modesty. He snatched his cards from the table and stared at them: a 10 and a King. 'So hit me, right?'

Walt handed him another card. He flipped it over: an Ace.

'Hit me.'

A Jack.

Jesse quickly suppressed the happy grin which spread across his face. His heart began to race. If the next card was a Queen, he'd wipe that stupid smug grin off Mr. White's face, let him see how he liked being ordered to strip. 'We shoulda played for money,' he said.

'Oh? You have a good hand?' said Walt.

'Shut up and give me another card.'

Walt handed him another; Jesse turned it over with a trembling hand. He gave a yelp of excitement. A Queen -- a perfect royal flush. He looked up at Walt. 'Go on, pick your cards! Your luck can't last, Mr. White.'

'Probably not,' said Walt. He slowly picked out his cards whilst Jesse watched him suspiciously for any hint of foul play. He did that infuriating move back against the couch, studying the cards as if they were hieroglyphics.

They were both so silent that Jesse became aware of the clock ticking nearby; he glanced at it to see it was gone 11. He'd barely noticed the time. He was used to the surge of loneliness when darkness fell on these winter nights, and tonight it hadn't come. He turned back to Mr. White, regarding him fondly. 'So? You ready to show me?'

Walt shrugged. 'You go first.'

Jesse leaned across the table and lay down his cards, one at a time. 'Read 'em and weep. Royal Flush.'

Walt raised an eyebrow. 'Very good, Jesse. You did well.'

'Hells, yeah.'

'Not well enough, however.'

Jesse bristled. 'What? Are you-- there's no way--' His eyes widened with fury as Walt lay his own cards down: 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 of hearts. 'You just so _happened_ to get a perfect flush?'

'I just so happened.'

'Yo, you obviously have like a camera or something. A clicker, probably!'

'What?'

'I've seen _Casino_ , okay? There was a guy, and he clicked to the other guy when the cards were what he wanted, and Robert de Niro smashed his hands with a hammer.' He scowled. 'I wish I had a hammer.'

Walt took a swig of his beer. 'And exactly who is it that I'm signalling to, hmm?' He spread his hands. 'Please, explain where my partner in crime is.'

'It's supposed to be _me_ , but you're fucking me over as usual.'

'You're a sore loser, Jesse.'

'You're a cheat, you're an asshole, okay!' snapped Jesse. He pulled his watch off and flung it onto the couch.

'If you're going to get so angry about this, we should call it a night,' said Walt.

'Don't you even,' said Jesse quickly. 'One item of clothing left, all right? It's make or break time.' He threw Walt a challenging look. 'We'll see who wins this round.' He pushed the cards towards Walt.

'Depends on how you define win,' said Walt. 'I've drunk too much to drive home tonight, by the way. Can I stay over?'

Jesse took a long drag of his cigarette then raised his eyes to Walt, a cocky grin on his face. 'You know full well you're stayin' tonight, you dick.'


End file.
